Big Brother Blues
by BronyBraeburn
Summary: Twilight Sparkle's big brother Shining Armor is home again. Can the two finally learn to get along? Please keep in mind that this is a re-imagining of the season finale.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: This was written before the season 2 finale premiere. The fic is dedicated to Steve's Minty for inspiring this fic and SoundofRainfall for hopefully fulfilling his wishes as to what the actual episode will be. Please read SoundofRainfall's fics._

* * *

"WHOA!" A gray pegasus exclaimed as she collided with the railing of the library's sundeck, an envelope fluttering from the pony's mouth to the lavender unicorn's open book. "Oops, my bad."

"Derpy, are you alright?" Twilight asked as she bit the mail mare's mane and helped her over the rail and onto the balcony. "You really must be more careful."

"It had a first class stamp so I had to rush it over here as fast as I could," Derpy explained, her yellow pupils moving independently as they searched for the missing letter. "Here you go," she reached down and grabbed the envelope.

"First class? Who would bother to send me something first class?" Twilight wondered aloud as she took the letter with her magic. The princess always communicated with scrolls through dragon flame and her parents always sent letters at the normal shipping rate. No one else outside of Ponyville traditionally sent her letters.

"Don't know, but I have other deliveries to make. See you later!"

"Bye, Derpy! Please be more careful!" She called out as the pegasus flew off haphazardly. She looked forlornly at her book, feeling the printed words call out to her, demanding to be read, but if somepony bothered to send her a letter first class, it took precedence. Without even bothered to check the return address, she opened it and frowned as soon as she saw the letterhead. She unintelligibly muttered the letter's contents to herself. "SPIKE!" She shouted as grabbed her book and ran inside, tossing the book on her bed as the dragon rushed into the room. "Grab your things, we're going to Canterlot. If we hurry, we can catch the next train," she added with a quick glance at the clock.

"Why the rush? What's going on?" He asked, a half-eaten ruby sandwich still clutched in his claw.

"Shining Armor is home," she replied, hastily packing a saddlebag.

"Your brother? You never jumped for him before; usually you try to avoid him as much as possible. Why the sudden change now?"

"He's bringing home a surprise for the family, and he asked I come as quickly as possible. Besides, he hasn't been home since long before I came to Ponyville, so my parents are going to demand we maximize our family reunion time before he's sent off elsewhere again. What am I supposed to do, let them down just because I don't want to see him?"

"No, I guess not," he conceded, and finished his sandwich in one gulp. "Maybe he's retiring from the army and that's his big surprise?"

"Please, the army is his life," she retorted and motioned for him to jump on her back. "He'll be as old as Granny Smith and hold a desk job while annoying everyone with how badly he wants to be back out in the field," she reminded him as they left the library at a canter.

"Hey Twilight!"

"Oh no," Twilight muttered under her breath before looking up and smiling at the cyan pegasus flying above, effortlessly keeping up with her even though the unicorn was exerting herself. "Can't talk, Rainbow, I need to catch the train."

Rainbow Dash vanished from view, and for a moment Twilight vaguely wondered where her friend disappeared to, until the answer became clear when her hooves were suddenly dangling in mid-air rather than touching the ground. With a squeak she pulled her legs against her body, afraid of being dropped. "What are you doing?"

"You said you were in a hurry," the flying pony replied, carrying her and Spike to the station, arriving fifteen minutes before departure. Twilight dashed to the ticket window as soon as her hooves touched the ground, half-convinced the train would be full.

"Thank you," the unicorn panted as the teller gave her two tickets, "and thank you Rainbow for getting me here on time."

"Hey, what are friends for?" She casually waved it off as if it was nothing. "So why the rush? Did the princess summon you or something?"

"Actually, my parents did," she lied, unable to pull off a convincing face, and speaking far too quickly. "They said they missed me and wanted me to visit for a while. Mom said she'd meet me at the station so I had to take the next train so she wouldn't be waiting so long for me. Thank you again for your help, I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Dash replied, appearing oblivious to the unicorn's deceit. "When do you think you'll be back?"

"I really don't know. Could you ask Fluttershy to keep an eye on Owlicious? He usually feeds himself hunting mice, and I don't think he'd do well in a city. I'd feel better if somepony was looking after him."

"Sure. I bet he'll enjoy all the company living at her place for a few days."

"You're the best!" She hugged the pegasus and reluctantly let go when the train pulled into the station. She really didn't want to deal with her brother when she had such good friends waiting for her at home. "Listen, you're welcome to stay in the library if you want, catch up on some reading. I have more adventure books besides Daring Do you know."

"Yeah I know. Just don't make me read something boring like Commander Hurricane's biography."

"It's actually a pretty fascinating read."

"Pass. I read it for school as a filly and it's such a bore. There's no action, just the author praising him for doing this and that with no real detail as to how. Consider yourself lucky I got into reading period. That doesn't mean I'll turn into an egghead like you."  
"I know," she smiled warmly, sighing when the conductor made the last call for passengers. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Take your time," the mare called as the unicorn and dragon entered the passenger car. "Spend a lot of time with your folks, you earned it!"

"My folks, yes, but Shining Armor, no," she said quietly, sinking in her seat as the train pulled away, mournfully watching the fading image of Rainbow Dash waving goodbye.

"Why didn't you tell her the truth? Do they even know you have a brother?" Spike inquired.

"No, and I'd rather they never find out. What am I supposed to tell them? 'We've known each other for over a year now but hey, guess what, I have an older brother?' That will go down well," she answered sarcastically.

"They have to find out eventually. You can't keep it a secret forever, so you might as well come out in the open."

"And tell them how Shining Armor still treats me like a helpless little filly? No thank you. Just because he got his cutie mark protecting me from a nasty snake when I was a baby doesn't mean I'll always need his protection. I held my own against so many creatures ever since we came to Ponyville, where was he then? Where was he when I stood up against Nightmare Moon, or Discord? Where?" She loudly demanded, getting swept up in the passion of the moment.

"You might want to tone it down a bit," the dragon quietly suggested, subtlety pointing at fellow passengers who were giving her funny looks.

Humiliated, the mare shrank in her seat, silently cursing her brother. "It's embarrassing enough when it's just the family, but if he said or did anything in front of my friends, they'll laugh at me. The way he talks about me makes Fluttershy sound like she could kill a dragon just by looking at it."

"But you told him about your accomplishments, didn't you?"

The hopeful look in his eyes pained her as she lowered her head. "No," she shamefully admitted. "He'll probably say something about how my friends covered my flank, building up my involvement when in reality I just stood there cowering in fear and everybody else did everything for me."

"But you were the cornerstone in defeating Discord," he argued, appalled at what he was hearing. "He can't twist that no matter how hard he tries!"

"It doesn't matter, Spike, I'm not telling him, and I don't want you to either, is that understood?" She fixed such an angry gaze on him that made the dragon concede to his friend's wishes. He cowered before her and grabbed his tail for childish comfort. "I did what I had to do to protect those I love and my country. Telling him about it won't be simply telling a story but bragging, and I refuse to sink to his level. He was destined to be the fairy tale prince always running around and rescuing damsels-in-distress, and I was the bookworm reading fairy tales. Let's just be grateful that when the time calls for it, I can be just like him."

"Grateful and proud to call you my friend," he said with a beaming smile, putting his claw on her hoof. Twilight pulled him into a smothering hug and they stayed that way until they arrived in Canterlot. She steeled herself as the train rolled to a stop. It wouldn't be long now before she had to face Shining Armor, but at least she had the support of her friends behind her.

Her heart grew light as she stepped off the platform and onto the cobblestoned road. She filled her lungs with the urban scent and slowly exhaled, savoring it. "Home," she proudly declared. No matter how much she loved Ponyville, she was born here and such a connection could never fade. She hailed a passing cab and jumped inside, feeling the animosity in her heart gradually fade as she watched the city pass by, filled with such joy to be home. Images of her younger self walking outside the buildings fleetingly passed by, and for a while she forgot her reason for returning, only to have it hit her like a brick wall as the cab pulled up in front of her parent's house. The heaviness returned to her shoulders as she slowly crossed the yard and walked up the front steps. Spike put a comforting claw on her shoulder, and the unicorn smiled, lifting her head high as she knocked on the door, feeling her grin engulf her face as a light blue male unicorn with a darker blue mane and tail, and two crescent moons for a cutie mark answered the door. "Dad!"

"Twilight Sparkle," Night Light greeted enthusiastically, and the two unicorns reared up and wrapped their forelegs around each other. "Good to see you again, Spike," the stallion said as he offered the dragon a hoofshake.

"You too, sir," Spike shyly replied. Having been raised in the castle, he wasn't accustomed to Twilight's parents as he was with the castle staff.

"Come, come, your mother and brother are waiting for you."

Twilight and Spike followed him into the living room, where her mother was happily conversing with her son and a tall female pink unicorn who stood on his left, her body hidden from view. _Is she the big surprise? Shining Armor brought home another girlfriend? Since when is that a big deal? _Girls were always falling for the handsome stallion, a fairy tale prince straight from the pages of a storybook. "Hello Mom, Shining Armor," she smiled as she approached her mother.

"Twilight Sparkle, welcome home!" Twilight Velvet lovingly embraced her and then pushed her in front of Shining Armor. "Go on, dear, tell her," she insisted, excitement filling her voice as she pranced in place, ready to tell her daughter the news herself.

Shining Armor took a step forward, sharing a big grin with everyone except the confused lavender unicorn. "Twilight Sparkle, may I introduce my fiancé, Princess Cadance? Cadance, this is my younger sister, Twilight Sparkle."

"Fiancé?" Twilight repeated, her mouth hanging open as she stared at the two. "Princess? But aren't princesses—"

"Alicorns?" Cadance suggested with a playful grin, extending her wings, enjoying Twilight's dropped jaw and wide eyes. "I'm the princess of Dream Valley, the—"

"The birthplace of all ponykind," Twilight interjected as she recovered; now sporting the same enthusiastic grin as everyone else, but for a completely different reason. "I've always wanted to go! There is so much to learn, so much to study!" Like why are only stallions with earth pony blood retaining the stocky genes of the first ponies? Why did the seaponies and flutterponies die off? Was the ancient myth of two bipedal females and one bipedal male coming from another dimension true? Her heart began to race with the possibilities of discovery.

"Better leave that for archeologists," Shining Armor said, cutting Twilight's joy. "You're better off reading their accounts then getting your hooves dirty."

_I'm not a little filly anymore, _she fumed silently, narrowing her eyes at her brother, but the stallion took no notice.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Twilight Sparkle," Cadance said, flashing her a warm smile. "I have heard so much about you."

"It is an honor to meet you, princess," she said as she bowed deeply. _But why did he never mention you?_ "How did you meet my brother?"

"He and his troops were stationed in Dream Valley for the past seven months to assist my struggle against creatures who wish to take over the fertile valley for themselves. He has been a perfect soldier and an even more wonderful gentlecolt." The pink alicorn nuzzled his neck and Twilight saw genuine affection pass between the two as the stallion returned his fiancé's caress. _He never showed this much care and concern for past mares, like he knew it was just a fling that wouldn't last long. _

"The wedding is in two weeks. I trust you'll be my best pony, Twilight?" Her brother asked in an unsure, hopeful tone.

"Of course," she answered without hesitation, surprised and honored that she was chosen rather than some lieutenant. "I've always wanted to see Paradise Estate."

"Well actually, we're having the ceremony in the main hall of Canterlot Castle," Cadance shyly pointed out, "but you're welcome to come to Dream Valley after our honeymoon. I will personally give you an in-depth tour of the whole country."

"How did you manage to reserve the royal hall on such short notice?"

"There are certain privileges that come from being the princess's niece," she answered with a sly grin.

"You're Princess Luna's daughter; Prince Blueblood's ancestor?" Living history right before her eyes! She felt that inquiring about Blueblood's ancestry in the past was inappropriate, but now her curiosity in alicorn-pony breeding was peaked. After all, what kind of niece or nephew could she expect sometime in the near future?

"No, my mother is Musica, youngest sister of Celestia and Luna. She was born centuries after the two left home. I don't know who Prince Blueblood is, much less who is his ancestor."

_Time to find out, _she privately vowed, _and speaking of foals, _"Isn't two weeks a little hasty for a royal wedding? Most weddings in Ponyville happen several months after the proposal, sometimes even a year." Was there a little bun in the oven?

"I can't be away from home for long. There are still threats against the valley, and Shining Armor is so great is keeping them at bay. As of late, his mere presence scares villains away." Cadance's eyes shone brightly with admiration as she smiled at her love.

_By marriage he'll be a prince, he'll be a literal fairy tale prince, just as I always thought of him as. Talk about embracing your special talent. _She turned her head and looked at her cutie mark. Ever since she was a filly, Celestia would never allow her to downplay her magical ability, almost like the princess knew that she would one day do something great like bear the Element of Magic.

Twilight's head shot around as Cadance spoke to her, her trained ears catching words like "smart" and "student," distraction blocking out the rest. "Yes, I've been told that I'm something of a prodigy. Princess Celestia has been my mentor ever since I was a filly."

"That's wonderful," Cadance complimented, giving her fiancé a sideways glance. "You failed to mention that."

Shining Armor rolled his eyes. "Impressive, yes, but a mere student and her books won't stop Tirek or anyone else from taking over Dream Valley, so is it worth boasting about such a thing?"

Spike and Twilight's parents were shocked at his bold words and look over at the lavender pony, who simply set her jaw and stared straight ahead. Only her narrowed eyes expressed any response to the stallion. The dragon opened his mouth to protest but it was promptly zipped shut with magic.

"Shining Armor!" Twilight Velvet snapped. "Your sister has accomplished much in her young life! She—"

"Mom, please!" Her daughter intervened, moving between her and her brother. "It's not worth fighting about. He's right; my books can't defeat evil like Tirek. Studying tactics and strategy isn't enough to fight; you have to practice it, to know defensive magic like the back of your foreleg. He's dedicated his life to study and practice, where I've studied so many other subjects that I could never find the time to study it in-depth the way he has. Despite his rude tone, he's exactly right about what he said."

"Truth or not, you've both done your part for Equestria," Night Light compromised, his stern tone ending the argument. The siblings looked at each other and nodded solemnly. The dark blue stallion looked at his children and frowned. Why was his son ignorant of Twilight Sparkle's accomplishments? Didn't she tell him in her letters? Tell him that she was a bearer of an Element of Harmony, the rarest and hardest to control? Or did he forget, choose to ignore it? Why wouldn't Twilight tell him? If she chose to remain quiet, it wasn't his place to defy her wishes. "We couldn't be prouder of either of you for everything you both have done."

"Hungry? Would anyone care for dinner?" His wife offered, escorting everyone to the dining room. Twilight and Shining Armor took their usual seats opposite each other, with their companions sitting on their right, and the parents were to sit at the ends. "I made my famous four-grain lasagna," Twilight Velvet announced, levitating five plates into the room and placing them before the ponies. Night Light was right behind her with a plate of drinks for everyone. Spike's face blanched at the idea. Living among ponies gave him an acquired taste of grains, but he couldn't handle the different tastes of four at once. "Don't worry, Spike, I made you a special meal all your own." His mouth began to salivate as a bowl filled with a rainbow-colored collection of gems made its way to him. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Velvet!" He happily scooped his claw into the bowl and inhaled the pile of gems in his fist.

"Slow down, Spike, before you get a stomachache," Twilight Sparkle scolded, and her assistant ate at a more polite rate. Dinner conversation mostly comprised of small talk until Shining Armor asked, "Twilight Sparkle, who are you bringing as your guest?"

_Oh no, it's the tickets to the Gala fiasco all over again. _"I'm actually bringing five guests, though they can help prepare for the wedding. Rarity makes dresses, Applejack can help cater, Pinkie Pie is a wonderful pastry chef, and Fluttershy—"

"Of course your friends are invited," he snorted, waving his hoof. "You are bringing your special somepony, right?"

"I…I don't have a very special somepony at the moment." _I never had one to begin with, _she mentally corrected, but she couldn't tell that to a stallion who always had a girlfriend as soon as he was allowed to date. Sure Ponyville was home to several cute ponies, but none had ever approached her and she was still too shy to approach them.

"Afraid of showing up your big brother by getting married before him? Well now that I've found someone, I'm more than happy to share the altar for a double wedding."

The elder unicorns turned so quickly that Twilight feared their necks would snap, and she shrank under the hopeful smiles that engulfed their faces. It broke her heart to dash such high hopes but a double wedding was never going to happen. "I'm not ready for such a thing and I'm not dating someone at the moment."

Her brother's horrified expression said it all. "Twilight, it's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things."

The mare attempted to control the growing anger deep inside but she knew from the start it was a futile effort. She heard the same thing all too often from her classmates in Canterlot and who acted like drinking themselves into a stupor and having casual sex with ponies were so much more important that studying and good grades. Hearing it from her own brother's mouth was too much. She rose from her seat and stomped her hooves on the table, glaring dangerously at the white stallion. "I'm Princess Celestia's personal student! It's my _job_ to keep my head in books!"

The whole table grew silent, watching the siblings square off in silence. Their parents' eyes moved between the two, unsure of what to do. They had never witnessed or even heard of such a heated squabble between their children. A half-eaten emerald fell from Spike's claw back into the bowl, cautiously eyeing his friend's horn, praying that it remained in its normal state.

Raised from birth to be a politician, Cadance diffused the hostile situation like a perfect diplomat. "I never did hear how you became my aunt's personal student. That is quite an honor, especially for such a young mare."

The unicorn shut her eyes a moment and focused her energy on letting go of her anger. "I was a filly when it happened," she began as she opened her eyes, ignoring her brother's presence and staring straight at the princess. She told the story so often that it was second nature, allowing her to think without getting distracted. _There's no doubt she's related to Princess Celestia and Luna. She's so kind and nice, she doesn't lord her ancestry over us like the Canterlot elite, but the way she holds herself, the way she speaks, you know she's of breeding even without the extra appendages. What is she doing with my brother? We're nothing special; we're not related to the great ponies of old, but she wants to marry him though they met seven months ago. _Instinctively she vowed up to study up on the subject but dismissed such an idea almost immediately. Try as anypony might, love wasn't something to be studied scientifically, and not even myths and novels about true love would better explain why an alicorn fell for an ordinary unicorn.

The mare's story lead to more peaceful conversation for another few hours, with Twilight and Shining Armor acting like nothing happened, until everyone was excused for bed. Brother and sister went back to their fillyhood bedrooms, still preserved with the same furniture and decorations of their youth.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Spike demanded as soon as the door was shut behind them. "Why didn't you tell him you bear the Element of Magic, or that you saved Equestria from Nightmare Moon and Discord, or that you're Mare-Do-Well, or any number of things you did to save Ponyville? He was asking to be put in his place! Aren't you proud of your accomplishments?"

"Of course I am," she snapped as she dug through her closet and pulled out Spike's basket, placing it on the floor before rummaging for his pillow and blanket. "I told you before, I don't boast about what I've done."

"But you're not! You're just stating a fact! Don't you remember the friendship report you wrote after Trixie came to town."

"Of course I do, but I'm not going to tell him. I told him in my letters and obviously he doesn't care enough to remember. Obviously he thinks I'm just a stupid little filly who needs protection. Now where is the silly—ah ha! Found it!" She levitated the basket, blanket, and pillow to the side of her bed and quickly made it up with her magic before placing it on the floor. "Come on, Spike, time for bed."

The dragon stood his ground, glaring at his adopted sister. "You're just as good as he is, if not better. Why can't you tell him?"

The two stared each other down, but Twilight lost the battle, averting her eyes to the floor as her whole body drooped. "Because I can't let Princess Cadance think less of him," she quietly admitted. "I can't allow her to think that her beloved fairy tale prince isn't nearly the kind of fighter that his untrained sister is. What if the girls and I are a better option to keep Dream Valley safe? It sounds like Shining Armor's constant presence is required to chase away those who want to conquer the land, but who knows what kind of magic the Elements could do? No one knows their full potential, or even how or why they were made. Those gems could render the entire army useless, and what would my brother be without someone to protect? I'm sorry, but I can't do anything to ruin the princess's perception of him. I'll tell him privately, after the wedding."

"But if she really loves him, then it wouldn't matter, because she just wants him around," the assistant argued, a loud yawn interrupting his longer speech. "You're right, as always. I'm going to bed."

"Good night, Spike," Twilight tucked him in and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for looking out for me."

"Anything for you…Twi…" snoring stole the rest of his words as he quickly fell into a deep sleep.

"May you have sweet dreams of Rarity," she whispered, and tip-toed to the book shelf, glancing through her meager collection before pulling out an old favorite, The Pony Bride. She could use some relaxing, nostalgic reading after today. It wasn't long before she was lost in the old words that she could almost recite by heart, and characters that she looked up to as a filly, but repeated thumping from her brother's room dragged her back to reality. "Ugh, what are they doing in there?" She placed a bookmark between the pages and rolled off the bed, trying to keep her hoofsteps as quietly as possible so she wouldn't disturb the sleeping assistant as she approached the wall. She raised a hoof, ready to knock on the wall, but it froze in mid-air as she heard a rather intimate moan coming from Cadance. _That isn't what I think it is, is it? _She pressed her ear to the wall, and her stomach twisted in revulsion as the sounds confirmed her deep fear. _Sweet Celestia, they're…they're…_ she backed away from the wall in revulsion.

"Shi-Shining, right there, oh yes, right there," the pink alicorn moaned, her voice muffled outside of the wall.

Twilight blanched and felt dinner churn in her stomach. _Did they have to do…that…here, now? _Couldn't they go into the basement where no one would hear? Didn't he care about his sister and a baby dragon overhearing? They were both magic users; couldn't they come up with a way to erect some kind of sound-proof barrier? _The arrogant bastard probably planned this, to remind me of the joy in having a special somepony. Well he can enjoy it, but I don't have to. _She used her magic to place earplugs in Spike's innocent ears, and never had she been more grateful for a dragon's deep sleep. "Continue dreaming of Rarity; just stay far away from sexual relations with her, please."

She crept out of the room, flinching as the sounds of sexual pleasure assaulted her ears. _Sweet Celestia, it's louder out here. I could buck the architect who built this house! _She trotted down the hall and out the backdoor, not caring if anyone heard. "Where do I go now?" She wondered aloud, looking around her. She couldn't stay at home while her brother was rehearsing the wedding night. "Easy, stomach," she grunted as her stomach churned again. "I rather like Mom's lasagna, but I don't need to taste it again coming back up." _What to do, what to do, aha!_ "Taxi!" She shouted, chasing after a cab that just dropped off a neighbor. She jumped inside before it came to a complete stop, "to Doughnut Joe's doughnut shop please!"

She didn't know why Joe kept his shop open so late, he rarely had any customers after 10 PM, but it became a nice nightly getaway before she moved to Ponyville. It was a great place to study or read, and Joe was a nice companion, helping her with homework as best he could and often providing free food and drink. _He has to be open, or else I don't know what to do. _

The lavender unicorn threw her bits at the driver and made a mad dash toward the shop as the cab rolled to a stop. "Doughnut Joe, are you still open?" She panted as she pushed open the front door.

"For you, Twilight, I'm always open!" the large dirty blonde unicorn answered jovially. "What can I get you, Colton Cream, apple-grass, jelly-filled?"

"Chocolate with sprinkles and a Colta-Cola, please," the young mare replied as she happily trotted across the floor, tossing a few bits on the counter.

"On the house," his feathered hoof pushed back the bits after he brought her the order.

"Joe, you'll go out of business if you keep offering me free food." She moved to push the coins forward but the stallion pushed them back.

"Are you kidding? This place is famous as 'the doughnut shop that Twilight Sparkle frequents.' I get so many students coming here at night hoping your intelligence will rub off on them, or maybe that my doughnuts made you the great student that you are."

The student smiled, pleased that she was making such an impact with her old school. "Well they certainly made studying here very enjoyable, thank you." She levitated the doughnut and daintily nibbled. His doughnuts were better than Pinkie Pie's, but she specialized in cupcakes where Joe prided himself on his doughnuts.

"So what brings you back to Canterlot? I haven't seen you here since the last Gala."

"Shining Armor is back in town," she answered before sipping her drink.

"And just who is Shining Armor?" A familiar voice demanded as the doorbell rang and several pairs of hooves trotted on the tiled floor.

Twilight spat out her drink, nearly choking on the liquid. In her embarrassment, she was glad that everything spilled onto the counter and the floor behind it, leaving the doughnuts unharmed. "What the hay are you all doing here?" She demanded as she turned around, facing her five concerned friends.

Rainbow Dash stood before them all, her eyes narrowed and her jaw set in determination. "Who is Shining Armor?" She repeated, "An old boyfriend? Do I need to 'speak' with him?" She punched her hooves together.

"No!" The lavender unicorn quickly responded. "Rainbow, you can't hurt him, please! He's not my boyfriend, he's just my brother!"

"Brother?" The five repeated amongst themselves. "Twilight, you never mentioned you had a brother," Applejack spoke for all, a little concerned about this deception.

"I know, and I'm sorry," she apologized. "Doughnut Joe, please give them whatever they want while I tell them."

"On it," the shopkeeper obediently replied, swiftly taking orders and delivering their food as they gathered around the same table they shared at the Gala.

"Shining Armor is my older brother. He's a captain in the army, traveling around the world as a peace keeper. When I was a filly, he saved me from a snake and got his cutie mark from it. My base star," she twisted her body to show off her cutie mark, "is the same as his on the face of a shield. He took it to mean that I always required his protection. For my entire life, he treated me like a helpless filly and no matter what I've done, what I've accomplished, it's not good enough for him. To him, I'll forever be a child. I didn't want him to embarrass me in front of you."

"But you're Princess Celestia's personal student," Fluttershy argued. "Isn't that something?"

"Yes, it means I'm an egghead. I'm only useful for reading books, nothing practical, nothing physical, and nothing that he admires."

"Hey! Only I can call you an egghead!" The cyan pegasus defended, and the unicorn smiled, appreciating her friend's affection. "You were in such a rush to get to the station. Why did you rush if you two don't get along?"

"I received an urgent letter from him this morning, telling me to come home to Canterlot, and he had a surprise for us all, a fiancé, but not just anypony, an alicorn, Princess Cadance of Dream Valley, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's niece."

The clang of a fallen metal tray was the only noise that came next, the listening ponies all had their mouths hanging open. "Sorry, sorry, my fault," came Joe's rough voice, and his head appeared from behind the counter. "I'm baking tomorrow's batch of muffins, little dented but still sellable."

"Spying on us, Con Mane?" Rarity teased, batting her eyes flirtatiously.

"You caught me," he conceded in his best English accent, using magic to slick back his mane.

"Oooh, you are rather dashing, Darling," the marshmallow unicorn flirted, brushing her mane back. The dirty blonde stallion stiffened and smiled widely, and suddenly the fashionista was grateful for the counter that covered his lower half. "Yes, well," she nervously cleared her throat. "Twilight, the princess wouldn't happen to be in need of a wedding gown would she? I'll spare no expense and dedicate all my time to give her the perfect design!"

"Applejack, the Cakes, and I can cater dessert," Pinkie Pie volunteered.

"I can make up for all the lost bits at the Gala!" Applejack exclaimed.

"I've been pushing for you girls to help out all day," Twilight promised, thrilled that her friends were supportive of her plans. "I'm so very sorry I kept my brother a secret from you." She hung her head in shame

"We understand why you did it," Fluttershy assured her. "If we're around, maybe he won't be so condescending."

"He shouldn't be that way to begin with," Rainbow argued.

"It's not our place to get involved," Applejack interjected. "But it is our job to stand by her side and support her."

"So…can we just reuse our Gala dresses for the ceremony?" The cyan pegasus shyly brought up. Her dress was so cool and surprisingly not all that girly. She'd like to keep it that way.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Rarity passionately shouted, making them all step back from the table. "You don't recycle a dress you already wore in public to a royal wedding, especially a dress you already wore to the Grand Galloping Gala!"

"What's the big deal?" The tomboy argued back.

"The big deal? The big deal?" Her voice rose in indignation, tempted to crucify the pegasus for her ignorance. "High society ponies pay attention to everyone's attire at all times! If anypony wears the same dress to two important social gatherings, it's considered bad form. The Grand Galloping Gala is a social event second only to a royal wedding. Everyone needs a new dress for the event, compliments of me of course."

_Kiss goodbye my hat and boots, _the orange earth pony frowned. "Ugh, are you sure you won't get overwhelmed making so many dresses from scratch in so little time?

"I _live _for such moments!" The fashionista declared, her eyes sparkling with delight. "And since you'll trust my original designs, I can save all my stress for when the princess makes constant changes. Oh and Con Mane? Promise me you'll rent a tux for the occasion. I would love to see you in one."

"Yes ma'am!" Doughnut Joe saluted.

Conversation drifted into other subjects and they lost track of time until the shop was closed for the night. "Do you know of a hotel that's open this late, Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Nonsense, you can all stay over my parents' place!" The lavender unicorn volunteered.

"They won't mind five ponies crashing in the middle of the night?" Fluttershy asked, "Really, we'll stay in a hotel, it's no big deal."

"Shining Armor did so much worse when he was a teenager," she pointed out, "and I never had a teenage rebellion. I'm long overdue for something this crazy."

"Did he ever bring home five mares? Sounds a little suspicious to me," Rainbow Dash teased.

She blushed brightly, remembered why she came to the shop to begin with, "N-no, just one, always just one." They flagged down two passing cabs and went back to Twilight's childhood home. "Alright, girls, quietly," she instructed as she unlocked the backdoor and crept inside. If she was lucky maybe her parents wouldn't find out at all and they could leave early in the morning and have breakfast at a diner, then she could bring them home and say they caught a morning train to meet everyone.

"He is a rather dashing gent," Rarity complimented at a normal volume as she passed Shining Armor's portrait on the wall.

"Rarity SHUSH!" The lavender pony hissed.

"Sorry!" came a whisper.

"I agree, I can see the family resemblance," Fluttershy whispered.

"Girls, please! Save it for the bedroom!"

"That didn't sound wrong at all," Rainbow snickered.

"I give up," the unicorn sighed, half-expecting to hear her parents cry out, or worse, her brother, but the only noise came from the girls as they quickly slipped inside Twilight's bedroom. "Thank Celestia, we made it," _and thank Celestia Shining Armor finished his…practicing. _

"Aww, look at Spikey-wikey," Rarity softly cooed over the dragon's sleeping form. "He's quite the little cutie."

"Seriously, girls, time for bed," Twilight scolded, tossing pillows and blankets from her closet. "Shining Armor and the princess are right next door. I don't want to disturb them. _They didn't care that they were disturbing me but that's beside the point. _

"No worries, Twilight, we're all pretty tired. Good night," she dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes and was fast asleep in seconds.

The five stared at the sleeping pink pony for a moment before chalking it up to just another one of her random moments and wished each other good night. The lavender unicorn settled into bed and smiled at the array of ponies surrounding her. With them at her side, there was nothing she couldn't face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Twilight, Twilight Sparkle, wake up," Twilight Velvet called from outside the door, gently tapping with her hoof.

A soft growl came in reply as the unicorn buried her head under her pillow, desperately clinging to the last remnants of sleep.

"Come on, dear, you're the last one asleep," she pushed the door open and stepped inside, gasping at the multi-colored ponies across the room. Everyone slowly woke up, nudged by another, looking sheepishly at their friend's mom. Fluttershy shyly poked Twilight with her wing but the unicorn ignored her. Rainbow Dash settled the matter by smacking the sleeper's flank.

"OW! I'm awake, geez! What was—Mom, hi!" Twilight exclaimed, nervously rubbing her hooves together. "I can explain! The girls came to Canterlot last night and I thought it would be better for everyone if they just stayed here with me rather than a hotel room. We came home awfully late and I didn't want to disturb you and Dad. Please forgive me!"

"It's okay, dear, really," Twilight Velvet insisted. "This house has been far too quiet with just your father and I. With your brother's big announcement, everypony is welcome to celebrate it. Night Light, grab more plates! We have company!" She shouted as she left the room.

"Yes dear," her husband shouted back

"Thank you, Mrs. Sparkle," the guests chimed in unison.

"Yes, thanks Mom," the lavender unicorn said gratefully. "Come on, girls, we have to talk to Shining Armor and the princess before they run off to do wedding things."

"But I haven't spruced myself up yet," Rarity argued. "How can I go out without putting my face on first?"

"Would you rather have Hoity Toity or Photo Finish design the wedding gown?"

A gust of wind blew everyone back as the fashionista raced out the door, and the girls could already hear her chatting with the bride and groom. The others followed at a more relaxed pace and crowded themselves into the kitchen and dining room. It wasn't too hard to get the couple to agree to let the girls get involved, but they didn't have much of a choice with five ponies backing them into a corner and being overly pushy. "Shining Armor, why don't you and Princess Cadance go with the girls to discuss your plans? There's someone I want to visit." His sister offered.

"Ah, okay," he agreed, a little overwhelmed by the clamoring ponies.

"But I'm not a cook and I don't know anything about fashion," Rainbow Dash said, not wanting to be left out.

"A royal wedding could use a sonic rainboom don't you think?" Twilight pointed out, and smirked as Rainbow immediately joined the others in promoting their skills. "See you girls for dinner." She didn't care that no one noticed her leaving, just smiled and happily trotted out the door.

* * *

Princess Celestia hid a yawn behind her hoof as the Las Pegasus representative reminded himself of financial figures from his report. For over a half-hour now he talked about the city's financial situation in excessive detail, and the alicorn felt she would fall asleep where she sat if this continued much longer. Only her ear twitched at the sound of knocking on the door, and with a subtle nod, she instructed Bernard, her personal guard, standing next to her to investigate. Keeping her violet eyes fixated on the yellow pegasus, she focused on the guard's conversation. The two spoke so low that she could barely hear, but her hopeful ear picked up a familiar word and suddenly she felt more energetic. The guard came back to her side and whispered "Twilight Sparkle wishes to see you."

"Golden Bits, I am afraid important business has come up. May we continue this report tomorrow at the same time?" She politely interrupted.

"Um, yes, I…" Golden Bits flipped though the many pages in his report. "Well basically the city's finances are reaching its primary goals stated at the beginning of the year but some financial boost would be most appreciated."

_Why couldn't you stay that at the very beginning rather than waste my time? _"Perhaps the Wonderbolts could work with the great illusionists to come up with an aerial laser light show?"

"Oh yes, yes, yes!" He squealed as he threw his papers into the air and did a little jig. "Such an event that only the maverick minds of Las Pegasus could offer! Thank you, princess, thank you!"

"You're very welcome. Now, if you will excuse me, I have business to attend to. If you still wish to speak to me, you can do so tomorrow at this same time."

The representative regained his composure and gave a formal bow as the princess left the room.

"Some things never change," Bernard chuckled softly as he escorted the princess down the hallway. "Twilight Sparkle still makes you jump."

"The best thing I ever did for her was send her to Ponyville, but I still miss her terribly, so I'm obligated to jump," the princess replied.

"I think she's the best thing that ever happened to you period," he boldly stated, and then flinched as if he overstepped his bounds.

The alicorn closed her eyes for a moment as a content smile appeared on her face. "You're absolutely right," she said softly, and the two continued on in silence.

Twilight paced nervously as she waited in Canterlot Tower. Would the princess be able to see her? Would she set her mind at ease about the wedding? What was up with Princess Cadance? When the main doors opened, she looked up expectantly, and the stallion smiled proudly as mentor and student greeted each other like mother and daughter. "I'll just leave you two alone then. Your Highness, Miss Sparkle," he bowed before the two mares and left.

"Congratulations on your brother's wedding," the princess said. "Best mare in a royal wedding, a rare and glorious honor. I can't think of anypony more worthy."

"You know about that?" The unicorn asked, immediately regretting voicing such a stupid question.

"Your brother came to me about a month ago, seeking my approval. He wasn't sure if it was right that a unicorn should marry an alicorn princess. I assured him that there are no social parameters preventing him, and he has my blessing. My resources are at his disposal to ensure the wedding of his dreams."  
"Why, because Princess Cadance is your niece?"

The princess shook her head. "I barely know her. I never had any contact with my alicorn family after Luna and I left them to live happier lives here in Equestria over a thousand years ago. All I have is her word that I am indeed her aunt. I'm doing this because he's your brother. I can't exactly ignore his wedding when I have such plans for yours."

The unicorn blushed brightly. "I—I don't even have a special somepony yet!"

"I'm not pressuring you," Celestia assured her as she rested a hoof on the mare's shoulder, "but trust me, when you do find someone to call your own, I will personally ensure you have the wedding of your dreams."

"I'm honored," she said softly, flattered that the monarch of all Equestria would do so much for an ordinary unicorn. "Princess, I know you never had a child of your own, but did you ever have a special somepony?"

Celestia stiffened and removed her hoof, turning away from her student as she took a few steps away.

"Princess, I am so sorry!" Twilight exclaimed, rushing in front of her and putting her hooves on the alicorn's chest. "I didn't mean to pry. If I ever overstep my boundaries, please just tell me!"

"It's quite alright, I promise," the sun princess replied, giving her student a teary-eyed smile. "I just haven't thought of him in that way for so long now."

"He hurt you, didn't he?" She asked, tears welling up behind her eyes as her monarch closed her eyes and laid back her ears. "He broke your heart. Oh my princess," she wrapped her forelegs around her mentor's neck and held her close. "What pony would be stupid enough to throw away someone as wonderful as you?"

Celestia froze a moment, caught off-guard by her student's sudden emotion. Her defenses dropped and she wrapped her neck around the mare, nuzzling the base of the neck, tears quietly falling onto the lavender fur. "I was young and foolish; I was with someone that I had no reason to be with. Love is many things, none of them rational."

"He's still a fool, a complete and utter fool," the unicorn asserted as she pulled back. "There's no one in all of Equestria who is greater then you!"

The alicorn smiled gratefully, "and there is no greater pony then you, my most faithful student."

Twilight lowered her head a moment before looking back up at her mentor, blushing but smiling proudly. "What about Princess Luna? Who was Prince Blueblood's ancestor that links the two? Is it a unicorn from Princess Platinum's family?"

She shook her head. "His name was Clodhopper, a stocky earth pony who worked Chancellor Puddinghead's fields. That's where Prince Blueblood got his feathered hooves." She smiled warmly as she closed her student's dropped jaw with her hoof. "It seems to be a family trait to fall in love with somepony from a common line."

"I guess so," the mare agreed, tears welling up behind her eyes. It was a rare and treasured treat to hear such words from the pony she considered a second mother. "I love you too, princess."

"With your brother marrying my niece, that makes us family, and family should have certain privileges, don't you think?" The princess teased.

The tears flowed freely as she looked at her mentor, and momentarily struggled to speak. "I love you too, Celestia." The naked name felt wonderful on the unicorn's lips.

"As do I, my most faithful student." The alicorn wrapped her wings around the mare in a warm embrace, and felt tears fall down her face as the unicorn nuzzled her affectionately, "As most certainly do I."

Bernard cleared his throat, hating himself for disturbing such a touching scene but he had his duty to perform. Embarrassed, Twilight slipped out of the hug, feeling shy that she was caught engaged in such public display. Celestia just stood proudly, not caring if all of Canterlot saw. "Forgive me for interrupting, Your Highness, but Princess Cadance and Shining Armor wish to see you to speak about the wedding preparations. Miss Sparkle's friends are with them."

Twilight's face lit up with delight. "It sounds like the girls talked my brother into letting them help out in the wedding."

"Good, better then asking them myself," Celestia smiled and then turned to the armored guard. "Please let them in."

"You know, the name Clodhopper sounds a bit like 'clop harder,'" the lavender mare whispered.

"What do you think Luna was doing when he worked the fields?" The princess whispered back, enjoying her student's bright red face.

The unicorn stallion bowed and opened the door with his magic, bowing as Shining Armor and Princess Cadance passed him, an air of regality in their gait. The ponies followed in with random chaos, each talking a mile a minute to tell Twilight about their roles in the wedding. Shining Armor rolled his eyes at the girls' immaturity and inappropriate behavior before their monarch, anticipating a royal row.

"Welcome, girls! So lovely to see you all again," the white alicorn greeted warmly, and the stallion's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Good morning, Princess Celestia," the five said in near-unison and dropped into a neat bow.

"I'm so glad you're all involved in the wedding. I'll leave you alone so you can get to work."

"Um, actually, your highness, may we speak to you in private?" Fluttershy quietly asked.

"Without Twilight," Rarity added in a hushed whisper.

Celestia gave a slight nod. "Twilight, why don't you go with Shining Armor and Cadance? Your organizational skills will be most helpful in planning their wedding."

The unicorn gleefully nodded, always eager to put her love of checklists to good use. The three left the room with the mare talking up a storm about the wedding.

"Shining Armor isn't a very good brother to Twilight," Applejack blurted as soon as the doors were closed. "He treats her like a helpless little filly, and finds every opportunity he can to put her down!"

"And you've seen this for yourself?" The princess asked, giving the Element of Honesty a critical eye.

"No, none of us have," the earth pony answered, unfazed by the question. "We haven't had a chance to observe the two in private, but who's to say he won't hide his ways with company around? Twilight kept him a secret from us until last night when we followed her here to Canterlot and forced her hoof. That's when she told us the story, and Ah trust that everything she said is true. She has no call to build it up more than it already is. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that; she's just as good as he is when it comes to defending Equestria. She's the Element of Magic for pony's sake, the rarest and hardest Element to control! Ah'd like to see him handle it!" She stomped her hoof and snorted angrily, looking more like a rodeo bull then a pony.

"What Applejack is _trying_ to say is as Twilight's friends, we humbly ask that you speak to him about this. He won't listen to us, since we're just regular mares and his sister's best friends, but you're his monarch and commander-in-chief, he's legally bound to listen to you." Rarity petitioned.

"If you can, that is," Fluttershy shyly added, "we don't want to get you in trouble."

Her violet eyes flitted from pony to pony, pleased that each face implored her to do this for their friend. "As always, ladies, your love for Twilight is admirable. I am delighted to know she has such good friends. I promise to speak to him privately without letting him know that you five were involved. You are absolutely right; she does not deserve to be treated this way, especially by her own brother."

* * *

It was several days before Celestia managed to steal Shining Armor for some private time. He was often engaged in overseeing wedding preparations and organizing the royal guard for the customary security precautions. The everyday politics of Canterlot were not on vacation; if anything, they increased ever since the announcement of the wedding, and not even Luna could help her get away from it all. The girls and Spike kept her updated on Shining Armor through letters, and each report elicited a deep growl as her student continued to suffer under his biting tongue. Fortunately, the unicorn found a friend in Cadance, who defended her from anything negative the stallion had to say, and she was becoming close to her future sister-in-law. She hoped Twilight wouldn't be heart-broken when it became hard to see Cadance after the wedding. Dream Valley was on the opposite side of the world, and even though the land was nowhere near the large and populated country as Equestria was, politics was always time-consuming. The ponies who lived there clung to the old ways of the first and were just as proud of their ancestry as the Canterlot elite, more so because they considered leaving the land as a great sin and a disrespect to the great mother creator. How Cadance managed to escape such mentality and be normal was beyond her, but she was grateful to know that more alicorns were capable of learning to appreciate all of pony kind and not hate them for being inferior. Perhaps there was hope for the alicorn race yet, provided they could get away from each other and stop feeding off of their negativity.

Celestia looked up from the latest letter as hooves thundered down the hallway.

"Sister!" Luna panted, skidding to a stop in the door. "Shining Armor, he left Cadance and he's heading toward the guard barracks. I think now is your chance."

"Find him, and get him to Canterlot Tower immediately," she ordered, making a running leap off of her balcony and into the sky, scanning the ground for the stallion's tell-tale dark-blue mane, and found him heading toward the tower as instructed with Luna at his side. Unable to resist making an entrance, she dive-bombed out of the sky, landing a mere six inches before the two with a loud thud as her shoes smacked the concrete. The moon princess was unfazed but the white stallion jumped back with a start and a whimper.

"Some solider," Celestia smirked. Putting the arrogant pony in his place was going to be a lot more fun than it should be.

"You surprised me, that's all," he defended, trying not to appear insolent before his monarch, and suddenly remembered his company. Instantly he slipped into solider mode, standing ramrod straight and looking directly ahead with determined eyes. "Princess Luna said you wish to speak with me, Your Highness?"

The white alicorn solemnly nodded. "Follow me."

Protest died on the tip of his tongue when he saw the serious expression on his princess's face and did as she asked. _I guess the guards can manage without me for a while. _

"Tell me what you know of Nightmare Moon and Discord's return."

The question caught him by surprise and he had to think before answering. "I know that the two briefly returned and were defeated in less than 12 hours by a group of ponies who harnessed the Elements of Harmony, an ancient magical force that you and Princess Luna used in the distant past to protect Equestria from her enemies."

"And do you know the bearers of the Elements?"

"No, I was stationed in Marsia at the time and I only received scant details. I assume it's an elite group of soldiers, or maybe even powerful unicorns, since I've only ever heard of you and your sister using it in the past." _Why is she asking me this? Why is this so important? _

_You made this too easy for me. _"Think again." She motioned to the stained-glass window behind him.

Shining Armor turned and saw the Elements of Harmony surrounded by six ponies, their bearers most likely. "Don't I know these ponies?" He asked off-handedly as his gaze traveled from the bottom to the top, his heart stopping a moment when he saw the final pony. "Twi—twi—Twilight? Mmm-my Twilight? She—she—"

"She bears the Element of Magic, the hardest to control. When Nightmare Moon came for me, she went after the Elements of her own free will, knowing they were the only option she had to free me. Her only company was five brave ponies who wanted to help, all untrained in the art of fighting and strategy, but they still won." She placed a hoof on his shoulder and turned him back around, treasuring his still stunned expression. "When Discord came, his golden tongue managed to separate the girls, but Twilight courageously brought them back together and they imprisoned him in stone. Without her, the day would have been lost, and the country thrown into chaos yet again, not to mention several minor villains she met with and put in their place, but you still treat her like a weak and helpless filly all because she is a scholar and you are an officer in the army."

The stallion cowered beneath his monarch's angry gaze, half-afraid Cadance would be denied a husband while he rotted away on the moon. "I didn't know. I'm certain Twilight wrote me to tell me, she always sends me letters, but I'm not a very good brother if this news comes as such a surprise. I always knew she was special, that she could be the next Starswirl the Breaded, but this…I never imagined." Hot tears stung his eyes as he hung his head in shame. "Go ahead and strip me of my rank if that is your desire, I deserve it, but please, let me go to my sister first. I need tell her how very sorry I am that I didn't treat her as she deserved."

Her anger was whittled down by the unicorn's sincerity and heartbreak, but she clung to what little she had to keep up her façade. He wasn't getting off that easily. She never once considered stripping him of his rank over this, though she did envision rather creative punishments for hurting her beloved student. "If your apology to Twilight is sincere enough, then perhaps I shall think it over."

"Most gracious, Your Highness," he dropped to his knees and laid his forehead on the floor.

She took no pleasure in such groveling; she much preferred mutual respect and the traditional gestures and words coming from habit and not a desire to placate her. If only everypony could be like Twilight, the loyalist of subjects who didn't need to prove her dedication, but that was asking too much of a country to break out of over a thousand years of tradition. "Get out of my sight and do it quickly," she growled, and took to the skies to follow him once he was out of the tower.

"Castle grounds, northeast corner, Twilight Sparkle is sharing a meal with her friends," Luna shouted as Shining Armor ran by. He gave no response, only adjusted his path to match her directions. She flew off after him, joining her sister in the sky. "It went as expected then?"

"Much better than that. As our subjects would say, I put the fear of Celestia into him. I got the impression that he was genuinely upset that he didn't support Twilight as much as he should have, but I could be misreading his desire to avoid punishment."

"As he is her brother, the two must share good intelligence. I do not believe he is so foolish that he would try to deceive his princess."

Shining Armor slowed himself to a trot as he saw the picnic in the distance. _No need to make everypony think there's some kind of crisis. _"Twilight, can I speak with you, alone, please?"

"Is everything okay?" She rose to her feet. His arrogant manner was gone, he appeared weak and vulnerable, like he was shaken to his core. What in Equestria could frighten him so? "Is it the wedding? Is it Cadance?"

"Everything is fine. Can I just please speak to you alone?" He snapped, and Twilight almost smiled at the return of his brash attitude.

"Of course," she agreed, and followed him to a small distance away from the girls.

"Don't even think about it, Rarity," Applejack warned as the marshmallow pony turned to watch them go. "They deserve their privacy."

"But you have to admit it is fun," Princess Celestia replied as she and Luna gracefully landed next to the girls, and the five immediately dropped into awkward bows.

"So you spoke to him then?" Rarity's inquisitive nature focused on Celestia and promptly forgot about the siblings.

"I apologize for it taking so long, but yet, I did finally manage. He seemed sincere in his apologies, but only Twilight will know for certain. I'm depending on you girls to keep me updated."

"Of course we will."

"Twilight Sparkle, the Element of Magic," Shining Armor lowered himself into a deep bow. "Dad's right, you saved Equestria twice. You're a better soldier then me."

"No, don't say that," she argued, wrapping her hoof around his leg and dragging him back to his feet. She dreamed of the day when her brother would acknowledge everything she did, so why did it feel so weird to actually live through the experience? "You're keeping Dream Valley safe."

"I'm only buying time. I can't defeat Tirek or anyone else. I just chase them away, but you defeated Nightmare Moon, put Discord back into his stone prison, and did who knows what else, all because I'm so stupid and I can't pay attention to your letters."

"There's so much I haven't told you," she argued, hoping it would bring him comfort but it only made him worse.

"I don't know why Celestia just doesn't send you and your friends to Dream Valley and use the Elements against her enemies. You could do a lot more in a single day then I have done in seven months. Why do we even bother having an army if your gems are so powerful?"

"Not even I know much about the Elements except that they are sentient. The bearers simply work their will. The princess confided that she didn't know what the Elements would do when she used them against Nightmare Moon. It was their will to banish her to the moon for a thousand years. I don't think she's comfortable using them for every single conflict. Keeping Tirek at bay is something to be proud of; it's much better than allowing him to run Dream Valley himself. Who knows what he would do to the country, or Cadance? You're protecting her, you're her knight in Shining Armor, doesn't that count for something?"

He set his jaw in determination. "I'm not fighting to save Dream Valley. I'm fighting for her. My first day there, from the very moment I met her, she struck a chord within me. She was something very special, and I worked tirelessly to get her to drop being a princess and just be herself. When that happened, Paradise Estate truly was just that, a paradise. I've never felt this way before, and I'll never feel this way again."

"There's no better stallion then you, and no better defender either," Twilight reared and wrapped her forelegs around her brother's neck, holding him close. "I love you, Shy-shy."

"I love you too, Twily." He returned her embrace and cried into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry I ever said anything against you, and I promise, I will be a much better big brother from now on."

"No matter what, you're still my brother, and I support you anyway."

"But now you'll support me because we're friends, not out of an obligation."

* * *

The week that followed was a whirlwind in preparation for the wedding. Twilight constantly ran between Cadance, Shining Armor, and Celestia, managing and organizing wedding details. True to his word, brother and sister became closer than ever as the days past, and the two proudly stood side by side at the altar, awaiting the arrival of Princess Cadance. When she walked down the aisle, the best mare watched the groom and savored the complete and utter joy he displayed. Would a pony ever look that way at her? _One thing at a time, Twilight, _she scolded herself. _If it took you this long to make friends, don't rush headfirst into dating._

"Shining Armor, do you take Princess Cadance to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Princess Celestia asked.

Shining Armor's chest swelled with pride, like he was dreaming of this moment for so long, when he got to publicly dedicate himself to the defense and protection of his one true love. "I do," he declared, putting his entire being into the sincerity of his words.

Celestia repeated the vows to Princess Cadance, and the groom looked at her with great anticipation, but the bride only responded with a quiet chuckle that quickly grew in volume, filling the entire hall with dark, malicious humor. Every guest turned to another to comment on the strange turn of events, all wondering the same question: what exactly is going on?

"Cadance?" The white stallion's voice reverted to the high tones of his foalhood as fear and confusion filled him. "Cadance, what's the matter?"

The bride flashed an evil grin at her future husband, and Twilight grew cold as the laughter transformed into an all-too familiar guffaw. "Shining, get behind me," she ordered as she moved to stand between the two, crouched and ready to pounce as she stored magic in her horn. The stallion did not argue, only continued to stare helplessly at his love.

Cadance snarled at the bold unicorn mare before throwing her head back and releasing a strong wave of neon green magic at the ceiling, temporarily blinding everyone. When the light cleared, the pink alicorn was gone, and an uninvited guest stood in her place.

"Discord," Celestia growled, sounding more like an animal then the refined monarch. "How dare you violate this sacred ceremony?"

"Lovely to see you again as well, Celestia. I'm doing fine, thank you so much for asking." The draconequus mockingly bowed before her. "Really, you're the monarch of a nation, and with so many of your loyal subjects around you, you really should set a better example for them."

"I am. I'm not killing you on sight."

The draconequus dropped his playful demeanor and got right up in the princess's unwavering face, until there was less than an inch between them. "I'd like to see you try," he darkly challenged, his yellow eyes glaring dangerously at her. A whimper of fear escaped Twilight's throat as she shivered, fearing for her beloved mentor's safety.

Celestia didn't flinch, only returned his murderous gaze. "And so you shall."

"We'll see about that," he warned as he pulled back, regaining his former attitude when an old acquaintance moved to her sister's side. "Lulu! How long has it been, little over a thousand years, if I recall correctly."

The moon princess could barely contain her rage. It was his fault she turned into Nightmare Moon. Without his golden tongue to encourage the darkness inside her, perhaps the evil in her heart would have been dispelled and she would have never been separated from her beloved sister. "You…you…how dare you speak to me, monster!"

"LUNA!" The white alicorn wrapped heavy magic around the enraged mare's shoulders, holding her down and restraining her magic. "Your fight is with me, Discord. Leave her out of this."

"You?" The draconequus chuckled darkly. "Don't flatter yourself, Celestia. You know perfectly well who I'm after this time."

"What have you done with Princess Cadance?" Shining Armor demanded as he pushed his sister to the side. "I swear if you've laid a single claw on her…" His glowing horn finished his unspoken threat.

"Shining, don't!" Twilight cried, "You don't know what he's capable of!"

"Listen to your sister, _colt,_" Discord advised.

"What have you done with Princess Cadance?" He repeated, his horn glowing dark pink with stored magic.

"Haven't you figured it out yet, foal? I am Cadance!" He declared loud enough for the entire hall to hear. "She never existed; it was just a form I took on. My magic encouraged Tirek and his forces to continuously attack Dream Valley, because I knew Celestia would send her best soldier to protect the homeland, which just happened to be Twilight Sparkle's brother."

"So this was all just an elaborate plan to get back at her then?" The sun princess demanded.

"Bravo, bravo!" He applauded, amused that the alicorn's eyes narrowed into deadly slits. "You act like this surprises you; don't you remember anything from the good old days? I never get direct revenge on someone I hate; I hurt their loved ones instead. Why do you think I targeted Luna so strongly so many years ago?"

Celestia dug her hooves into the floor as she grit her teeth, her eyes narrowing dangerously at the smirking chimera. _Must keep calm, must keep calm, _she mentally chanted. _He's just trying to get me angry. For my subjects, I must remain in control._

"Besides, I thought you wanted this for us." With a snap of his fingers, Discord was suddenly wearing a wedding veil and clutching a bouquet of roses while the sun princess wore a black top hat and a tuxedo.

_No. _Twilight's jaw dropped as her eyes rapidly moved between the couple. _Discord? He was her very special somepony? How? Why would someone as wonderful as the princess even consider someone like him?_

"That was a long time ago, and you know that. I was young and I was foolish. I regret having anything to do with you, ever."

"Oh now you're just being mean." A second finger snap resulted in a monocle and a twirled, black, handlebar mustache appearing on the alicorn's face for added effect.

"Enough games!" She shouted as she shook off the strange attire. "Why can't you ever be serious for once in your damned life?"

"I'm not sure if you want me to be serious, Celestia," The draconequus cautioned as he moved toward Twilight. The mare crouched down low and summoned her magic, ready to strike at any moment, hiding her fear with controlled breathing and an angry glare. _This is no different than facing an ursa minor or Cerberus, so why am I so scared?_

"Discord, don't you dare harm a single hair on her head!" Celestia warned, heart pounding in her ears as she carefully watched him. To hell with her image, Twilight's safety always took top priority.

"Is that a challenge?" The lion paw swooped down with amazing speed toward the lavender unicorn, who shrank cowardly before him, frozen with fear, and the alicorn's ears laid back as she lowered herself, prepared to pounce at the slightest provocation, but with nimble fingers, all Discord did was pluck a dark pink hair and tore it in two, giving the princess a smug grin. "What now, brown cow?"

His answer was her horn buried to the hilt inside his torso. A wordless roar of pain escaped him as he backed up, removing the bloodied horn from his body, and then wildly swung his eagle claw in his attacker's direction, cutting Twilight's chest instead, who dove in front of her mentor to shield her.

"Come on, y'all, we need to get the Elements!" Applejack shouted to the others.

"We need Twilight!" Rainbow shouted back.

"She won't leave the princess's side for anything, now come on!"

"Discord almost immediately escaped his prison according to his story, so we can't depend on them to keep him secure!"

"Would you rather have him tear apart our friends? MOVE, NOW!"

There was no arguing with the earth pony as the five threw off their dresses and raced toward Canterlot Tower. Applejack didn't even bother to open the doors that were in their way, she simply applebucked them and broke their hinges. Feeling confident about her abilities, she planted her forelegs and gave the final door the strongest applebuck she could muster, but the door wouldn't budge and instead all of the farmer's power reverberated back inside her and the recoil sent her flying backward.

"The princess did say that the Elements were protected by a powerful spell only she could break," Rarity sheepishly pointed out as Applejack rubbed her aching hooves.

"I bet a sonic rainboom could break down that door!" Rainbow Dash declared.

"Not to mention the whole tower and probably kill us all in the process," the orange pony dryly pointed out.

"Killjoy," the cyan pegasus grunted.

"Ooh, ooh, I know, I know!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she ran to the door, spread the hooves wide, and stared at it, remaining perfectly still for over a minute.

"Darling, what exactly are you doing?" The white unicorn asked, fearing whatever strange answer she would receive.

"I'm the champion stare-downer of Ponyville, so I'll just stare the door down until it opens and gives us the gems!"

The four exchanged glances. Although they had known Pinkie Pie for several years, her randomness never ceased to surprise them.

"Maybe Pinkie has the right idea," Fluttershy interjected. "The Elements are connected to us, what if we try to will them to come to us?"

The five pooled their energy and Rarity did her best to enhance it with her magic, attempting to convert the power of her gem-finding spell to sync up with the aura of her friends.

"I don't feel anything," Rainbow admitted after a few minutes, and the others quietly agreed, their heads sinking with defeat. "We need the princess, or maybe Twilight. I bet she could muscle through the protection spell."

"Then may I be a valuable substitute," Luna said as she approached the door and inserted her horn into the lock, using all her effort to overwhelm the protection spell. Finally, the spell relented, and the familiar neon blue light filled the door and quickly opened. Rarity rushed in and tossed everyone their Element, holding onto Twilight's as they raced out of the tower and back to the royal hall. "Hurry! The fighting is getting worse."

The moon princess wasn't exaggerating. Discord, Celestia, Twilight, and Shining Armor were all torn and bloodied. The wedding guests had all fled the damaged hall, and if the fighting continued for much longer, the structure would collapse and turn the tide of battle to anyone's favor by taking out any number of the combatants. Celestia wasn't afraid to get up close and personal with the beast, resulting in a myriad of cuts and bruises on them both. Every appendage of her was torn at least once and blood flowed freely from her chest and her back left leg, but she ignored the pain; protecting Twilight was her top priority.

"PRINCESS!" Twilight shot a powerful magic beam at Discord before dodging his swinging tail. "PLEASE! Leave him alone! He'll kill you!"

The white alicorn completely ignored her and continued her physical assault, attacking him with a mix of physical and magical attacks.

"Celestia, I beg you!" The unicorn tearfully cried, but it again went unnoticed, and she flinched as a new cut appeared on her mentor's body.

"Twilight, catch!" Rarity shouted as she threw the tiara, and the lavender mare grabbed it with her magic and put it on.

"Alright, girls, let's do this!" The five gathered around their friend and put all their effort into the gems, feeling the energy surge as it prepared for its full force.

Breathing heavily, Discord dropped to all fours and only used his tail to repel his attackers, desperate to conserve his energy. "No, no, NO!" He shouted as the first streak of light flew by his head. "Not again, never again, NO!" The draconequus scrambled toward Twilight, but Celestia lunged at him, pushing him backward.

The magic inside her was too great, it restricted her from moving. All Twilight could do was shed a tear as she watched the princess restrain the chimera by pinning him to the ground. _Please, Celestia, get out of there, don't let me kill you!_

Like a soaring eagle, Princess Luna swooped in from the sky and wrapped her forelegs around her sister's torso, dragging her away just as the Elements reached their full power and the rainbow began to form and cover Discord's body, once again transforming him to stone no matter how hard he fought against it. With a heavy thud, he fell to the floor, and the dark blue alicorn gently placed her cargo back on the floor.

"He's gone," Shining Armor numbly stated, starting at the statue, "and you…" He turned to face his sister, but the unicorn mare had already rushed to her mentor's side. "You did it," he said to no one in particular, watching her instruct the princess to remain where she was, completely ignoring any protocol of deference as she used magic to encourage the alicorn's wounds to heal faster.

"That's always been Twilight's way," Applejack informed the stallion as she stood by his side. "She rises to the occasion whenever she is needed, and doing what's right is the only glory she seeks."

"She's a better pony then I could ever be," he shamefully admitted. He wanted the glory, wanted praise and medals showered on him for his efforts in battle. He took the post in Dream Valley for the prestige of guarding the homeland, not because he personally wanted to see it defended for its own sake.

"Come on now," the earth pony chided as she placed a comforting hoof on his shoulder. "You're still a good pony at heart."

"Is that why the only mare who ever loved me was a fake? That she only used me to get back at the princess and Twilight?" His voice broke as hot tears streamed down his face. "She was everything to me, but it was never real."

"You'll find someone, Ah promise. Shoot, Big Macintosh was never sweet on a girl, but Cheerilee became his closest friend, and there's probably more he isn't telling me," _like why he came home just before dawn a few weeks ago. Can't tell me he and Cheerilee just 'talked' all night, _"If somepony like him can find someone, so can you."

"But I'm always traveling around the world, stationed abroad," the stallion sniffled.

"Not anymore," Celestia corrected as she carefully walked toward him, her ever vigilant nurse at her side, ready to catch her if she stumbled. "You earned a very long leave for all your bravery and valiant efforts in your career. You deserve to stay home and spend time with your family and friends. You will find someone to call your own, I promise, and when you do, I once again offer the royal treasury to fund the wedding of your dreams."

"Most gracious, your highness," he said as he bowed before her.

"Thank you so much, Princess," Twilight lovingly nuzzled her mentor before doing the same to her brother. "You'll be okay, Shy-shy, I promise."

"The little sister is now protecting the big brother, huh?" He joked, a small smile on his face. "Don't worry, Twilight, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Luna darkly smiled at the statue at her feet. "I know you escaped because you fed off a pony's anger. It was Celestia, wasn't it? She came to gloat how her student and the others defeated you, and she let your shared past get the best of her, again. You'll never escape again, because as soon as everyone leaves, you will be banished to the moon, forever. No company, no chance of escape. Enjoy the hell you put me through."


End file.
